Memory-Every day, remind me of you
by parkbyune
Summary: Dia hidup dalam ingatan yang menyakitkan, dalam tiap waktu yang dijalani hanya tersisa penyesalan,rindu dan harapan. Ingatan yang membawanya kembali pada kesakitan seseorang, ingatan yang membawanya pada rasa bersalah dan juga cinta tak tersampaikan. " ada saat nanti kau akan menyesalinya, tapi ketika hal itu datang aku tidak ada lagi bersama mu"


**Memory-Every day, remind me of you**

**Chast : Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kris Wu**

Jalan yang setapak bukannya sangat menyenangkan untuk ketika masa lalu hampir setiap saat singgah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa terus menikmati. Perasaan bersalah, rindu juga ungkapan cinta yang belum tersampaikan.

Chanyeol tahu kini dia menyesalinya, hidup bertahun-tahun dalam rasa bersalah yang belum mendapatkan setiap hari dengan kepingan-kepingan hati yang telah hancur,menjalani setiap langkah dengan bayangan rasa sakit seseorang yang telah dia lukai.

Lelaki itu kini berdiri di tepi jalan yang selalu dia lewati, berdiri dengan ingatan yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya matanya yang besar menatap pada lelaki mungil yang juga berdiri diseberang jalan.

Saat itu, salju pertama di seoul pada bulan Desember saat semua orang sibuk untuk menghangatkan badan. Tapi lelaki yang dia temui malah tersenyum lebar dengan bajunya yang tipis, memandang kagum pada warna bola-bola salju yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

**20 Desember 2012**

Chanyeol berlari-lari untuk dapat cepat sampai pada halte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil disertai dengan gerutuan tentang betapa dinginnya hari ini. Ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya, ketika pagi akan berangkat bekerja dia dikejutkan dengan badai salju yang datang. Bosnya meminta untuk dirinya cepat datang ke kantor karena ada rapat penting, dia ingin sekali menyumpali mulut bosnya dengan kertas tapi apalah daya ganjarannya dia bisa dipecat dari sana.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja, menerobos badai salju demi sebuah pekerjaan yang sialnya sangat dia butuhkan. Tubuhnya hampir saja membeku saat sampai di kantor, bukannya merasa kasihan bosnya malah marah-marah padanya.

Kesialannya berlanjut sampai pada presentasi yang akan diadakan, sungguh dia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai han. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa membawa flash disk yang semua data presentasi berada di dalam. Benar-benar hari yang sangat sial, setelahnya dia bahkan dimaki-maki oleh bosnya dan menyuruhnya prenstasi tanpa bahan.

Baiklah chanyeol fikir ini tidak akan sulit, bagaimana dia masih mengingat sedikit apa yang dia siapkan semalam suntuk. Hanya dengan bermodalkan pemikirannya yang pintar, akhirnya chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, dia berfikir ini pasti april mob dan sekarang Tuhan sedang membuat Prank tentang hidupnya. Lelaki ini menatap ke langit yang tertutupi oleh rintikan salju dia ingin sekali protes pada Tuhan. Kenapa hari ini harus turun salju, dia tidak bisa pulang dan bus tidak ada yang beroprasi. Tidak kah ini sangat kejam untuknya, matanya memandang kesekeliling jalan berharap dia menemukan seseorang untuk meminjaminya payung.

"apa dia gila,bagaimana bisa dia tertawa dengan suhu sedingin ini." Chanyeol memandang heran kepada seorang lelaki yang berada tidak jauh di seberang sana. Awalnya chanyeol tidak begitu peduli kepada lelaki itu, tapi matanya tetap saja memandang bagaimana lelaki itu menikmati waktunya dengan bermain dengan bola-bola salju. Baju yang dia kenakan sangat tipis, sempat terbesit rasa khawatir jika saja nanti lelaki itu akan sakit.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan lelaki itu, bagaimana dia cemburut dan bagaimana dia tertawa hanya dengan bola salju yang dia bentuk terlihat lucu. Ini seperti hiburan saja ketika sepanjang hari dia lelah dengan kesialannya dan sekarang ada seseorang yang membuat perasaanya menjadi dia tidak akan protes lagi pada Tuhan dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah april mob.

Karena terlalu asik memandangi lelaki di depannya, dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sang lelaki juga terlihat memandang ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat dan lelaki itu memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis kepadanya.

"apa dia tersenyum kepada ku." Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dadanya berdetak kencang saat matanya melihat senyuman rasanya sangat berbeda, dia fikir ini karena suhu yang sangat dingin. Chanyeol memutuskan pandangan mereka entah itu perasaannya saja, dia melihat raut kesedihan pada lelaki itu.

"sayang! ayo pulang."

Samar-samar chanyeol dapat mendengar suara yang memanggil lelaki itu. Wanita paruh baya menghampirinya, chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa itu pasti ibunya.

"tapi aku masih ingin disini."

"nanti kau sakit sayang."

Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu enggan untuk pergi, tapi ibunya terus menariknya untuk segera pulang. Chanyeol juga sempat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu masih sempat menatapnya.

Chanyeol mendesah, kenapa rasanya sepi sekali sekarang. Padahal tadi dia begitu menikmati setiap apa yang dia lihat. lelaki itu sempat berfikir apakah lelaki itu besok akan datang lagi atau itu hanya hari ini saja.

"apa yang aku fikirkan." seketika chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya tentang lelaki itu, bagaiamana bisa dia berharap untuk bertemu kembali berharap hari ini akan berlalu dengan baik.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa memegang salju dengan tangannya, sepanjang dia hidup tidak pernah sekalipun salju-salju itu turun membasahi tangannya. Dia juga ingin melakukan apa yang sering orang lain lakukan saat salju turun, bermain dan membentuk bola-bola yang lucu.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun lahir dengan penyakit bawaan "Hipotermia" dimana penderitanya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Penyakit yang dibawanya sudah termasuk stadium akut, saat terkena air dingin saja dia akan mengalami panas atau bahkan yang lebih parahnya dapat terkena step.

Orang tuanya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk keluar jika musim penghujan atau musim salju tiba. Padahal dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain di derasnya air hujan atau membentuk boneka salju di hari natal tiba. Baekhyun ingin melakukan semuanya, melakukan apa yang pada umumnya orang lain lakukan saat musim dingin, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan riang lelaki mungil itu berjalan ditengah rintikan salju yang mengenai kepalanya, bajunya sangat tipis. Tapi dia tidak begitu perduli bahkan saat tubuhnya mulai terasa bergetar dia tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Tubuhnya dia bawa pada tepi jalan raya dimana semua orang sibuk berlalu lalang di sana.

Saat sedang asik bermain dengan dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menatap seorang lelaki yang juga sedari tadi mungkin memperhatikannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada lelaki itu.

"apa dia sedang melihat ku." tanpa sadar wajah lelaki itu berubah menjadi merah, tubuhnya menjadi sangat hangat di tengah musim dingin.

"sayang! ayo pulang." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, disana dia bisa melihat ibunya sangat khawatir padanya. Dia lupa bahwa sebenarnya tadi dia kabur dari rumah, dan mungkin sekarang semua orang sedang mencarinya dan itu termasuk ibunya.

"tapi aku masih ingin disini."

"nanti kau sakit sayang."

Baekhyun menurut saat tangannya di tarik oleh ibunya, rasanya sangat enggan meninggalkan waktu yang beberapa saat dia lewati. Walau sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar sangat menggigil karena suhu yang semakin menurun, apalagi dia tidak mengenakan baju hangat. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan semua yang dia lakukan, dia sempat tersenyum kepada lelaki yang masih memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dilarang mengcopy atau merepost Cerita ini, Mohon untuk menghargai kerja keras seseorang. menulis bukanlah hal yang mudah jadi tolong di hargai, jangan menjadi silince readers ya teman. **


End file.
